


peaceful sleep

by MusicCake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Drabble, Fluff, Happy bday shu, I Tried, I think?, Kiibo not Keebo, M/M, My First AO3 Post, One Shot, Ouma not Oma, Short, Short One Shot, cuz yes, i love me some oumasai with komahina, i wanna heckin die, i want them to be happyyyy, oh heck formatting is hard as he ck y, owo hi, rated T just in case, reaaaaaaaaaally short, send help, sorry for a lot of tags kek, tagging on mobile is hard, this is bad im sorry bye ill go dissapear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicCake/pseuds/MusicCake
Summary: Shuichi is reading a book but then he falls asleep.-some stupid fluff stuff i tried to write for shu's bday but i am too late and i am bad at writing oof-inspired by writing prompts "you are comfy" & "you're my new pillow"





	peaceful sleep

**Author's Note:**

> [i had to tag this n stuff twi c e, end my suffering]
> 
> noOOOOO I AM SOO LATE FOR SAIHARA-CHAN'S BDAYY  
> IM SORRY M BOI  
> IT'S 3aM ON THE 9THHHH AAAAA  
> basically i fell asleep yesterday so i couldn't write earlier.  
> i mean i could, but i didnt.  
> agh whatever, let's just roll with this.  
> enjoy (?)

Shuichi was sitting on the sofa, reading a book. The sofa was in the common room of Hope's Peak boys' dorms.

The book itself wasn't quite an exciting one, but Shuichi was content with that. He just wanted to read, in silence and peace.

And today, he finally got that opportunity. Gonta went out to the forest to see how bugs are doing, Ryoma was in his room, like most of the time, Rantaro went out to buy nail polish, Kaito went to see how Maki's doing, Kiibo was at Miu's room because she was trying to make his singing voice.. _better_ , Kiyo was in the library, and Kokichi... well, you never know where he's at.

It was late evening but not too late, the sun was already down but the stars weren't up. The light of the lamp next to him was one of the only lights in the room, because he turned most of them off so it won't bother others.

Shuichi didn't even know _why_ he decided to read in the common room of all places. Perhaps looking at his friends but not doing anything himself made him feel peaceful. Perhaps he got tired of the silence of his room. Perhaps he just liked the room. It didn't matter, since Saihara already was sitting.

However, soon the peacefullness of the room made him sleepy, and he started yawning. The detective stayed up last night because he forgot about one work that was due soon, and he had to write it literally hours until the lesson, so he was a bit sleepy the whole day. He did finish the paper, however.

Shuichi didn't want to stand up and turn on more lights, so he just sat there, reading, until he slowly drifted into sleep without noticing.

▪◽◼◽▪

Kokichi hopped into the common room. He was in high spirits because he managed to throw pink glitter on Kiibo again. It wasn't particullary hard nor exciting, but it was quite a challenge with Miu in the room and close distance to the robot.

However, right now he was met with silence. Nobody was in the common room, except Saihara-chan, who seemed to have fallen asleep while reading on the sofa.

Kokichi sneaked next to him and poked his cheek carefully. Shuichi didn't wake up, move nor make a sound, so he was asleep in deep sleep.  
Then, he took the risks, and sat next to Shuichi, putting his head on the sleeping one's shoulder. Kokichi didn't know why he did it, but he did and he froze for a bit after he realized what he had done.

Rhythmic breaths of the detective, the comfortable shoulder and sofa, small amount of light in the room and the silence soon calmed him down and he relaxed, fell asleep without thinking about what will happen next. He will play it off as a joke, lie or just avoid talking about it, like always, won't he? Ouma is smart, so he will figure out what to do.

▪◽◼◽▪

“Aww, look at them Hajime! Don't they remind you of us?”

“You sound like an old man right now. Let's just go, Nagito, so we won't disturb their sleep.”

“Well, we are a bit older than them, so I guess we _both_ are old, haha.”

“Do we like, wake them up or leave them be 'till somebody else finds them like this? I mean, they are pining for each other really hard, so this will probably give others wrong ideas and stuff”

“Hmmm, let's just leave them be. They do look rather comfortable, so I think it's for the best. But it's a bit cold, so maybe bring them a blanket?”

“Blanket for them it is, then.”

▪◽◼◽

Later Kokichi and Shuichi woke up after a good sleep, undisturbed but under a warm green blanket and a note with a smiley face that asked them to bring the blanket to Hinata or Komaeda's room. 

**Author's Note:**

> oh heck did ya actually read dis.  
> woa  
> thanks bud  
> this is my first (?) fanfic nd its not beta-d and i am writing this at 3Am so yah  
> please tell me if there are any mistakes n typos n stuff cuz im russian nd its 3am so i am obviously tired.  
> or not?  
> idk nd idc.


End file.
